<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She'll be the Death of Him by OracleOfTheRiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944674">She'll be the Death of Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver'>OracleOfTheRiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glorified One Shots Folder. Destined to create complete story. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bite marks, Bruises, Doflamingo is a slave to Law's tactics, F/M, Female Law, Genderbending, Licking, Nudity, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo wakes up from a night with Law. He gets greedy. Law makes him work for it.</p><p>*read the notes*</p><p>*I don't own One Piece*</p><p>Update 03/28/2021: Decided to add some more from Law's perspective. Made a nice improvement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/ Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glorified One Shots Folder. Destined to create complete story. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She'll be the Death of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love how yummy this turned out!</p><p>To make this clear before you begin:<br/>Law has no breasts because of an accident when she was younger. Her tattoos cover most of her scarring.<br/>Law's personality, height, musculature, and body type are the same as in canon. Just female instead. Less wide in the shoulders. A little wider in the hips.</p><p>That's all. If I think of anything else I should clear up I'll let you know.<br/>Enjoy Lovelies!</p><p>Oh and if your interested go to this YouTube video and listen to Voice 8. This is close to how I imagine Law would sound as a woman.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_D5QSdT83w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doflamingo wakes with a groan. Dam he's sore. He gets up gingerly from the bed. Naked.</p><p><br/>
Looking back he sees Law has already woken up. He goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, assess the damage from the previous nights activities. Scratches and bites litter his body along with some bruises. He smiles, pressing on them, remembering how he got each and every one. He knew Law had to have similar marks.</p><p>
  <em>I cant wait to see them.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo truly did not grasp what he was getting into when he had decided to pursue her. Law is an insatiable creature. She had Doflamingo strung out half way through the night. It hadn't stopped her from having her way with him. Being honest. He'd loved every, torturous, second of it.</p><p><br/>
Law was a dream in every way. Which Doflamingo couldn't help but, find ironic. Since he seemed to have nothing except nightmares involving Law when he slept. Last night had been an exception. He'd been too worn out to dream at all. Perhaps the nightmares in his mind were the price for having Law in the waking world. A price he is more than willing to pay.</p><p><br/>
He exits the bathroom just as Law comes back into the room. She enters from the hall, carrying a tray with tea on it. She is dressed. Which Doflamingo finds displeasing.</p><p><br/>
She looks up, then back down to the tray. Making sure to not drop it.</p><p><br/>
"Morning" she says. Walking toward the side of the bed. "Viola said you prefer tea over coffee. I brought a few flavors so you could choice." She sets the tray down on one of the bedside tables.</p><p><br/>
She turns around only to be confronted by a wall of muscle. She looks up. And up. Till she meets Doflamingo's gaze.</p><p><br/>
"What?" she asks. Outwardly she appears unfazed. Internally, she swoons. It was so rare for her to meet any body taller then she is. Being 191 cm tall. Doflamingo, to Law's good fortune, is 234 cm tall. Its just one of many things she likes about the man before her. Even if he does occasionally drive her crazy.</p><p><br/>
"No." he says.</p><p><br/>
"No? No what?" she asks. "No tea? Fine." She goes to turn around but, Dofalmingo stops her. Turning her back toward him.</p><p><br/>
"No clothes. Your wearing to many." He elaborates.</p><p><br/>
Law's highbrows raise up in surprise. <em>Is he... pouting?</em></p><p>Most would find it the most intimidating pout ever. Not to Law though. To her, she finds it endearing. And cute.</p><p><br/>
Before he can comprehend what's happening, Doflamingo finds himself lying on the bed, Law straddling him from above, pinning his arms to the side and above his head. Her head level with his, smirking.</p><p><br/>
"My, my, you are a greedy one aren't you, Doflamingo?" Law says with an amused tone as she bends down. Doflamingo's breath hitches as her own warm breath blows into his ear.</p><p>"Are you disappointed? Disappointed I didn't present my poor, bruised, and battered body to you when you woke up?"</p><p>Continuing she gives her voice a meek tone,</p><p>"Showed you all the dark marks you left on me?"</p><p>Her tone takes on a threatening edge,</p><p>"How they look next to my black, inked skin?" Her grip on his arms tightens ever so slightly.</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo says nothing. Can't say anything. He nods once slowly.</p><p><br/>
Still smirking, she removes her hands from his, sitting up on him. "Well," She unties the sash from around her waist, "what are you going to do about it?"</p><p>Doflamingo's mouth goes dry. This woman will be the death of him.</p><p><br/>
Once she has thrown the sash aside, she takes off her t-shirt. She sits there a moment. Letting Doflamingo drink in the view. Littered on Law's body are bruises, hickeys, bite marks. Every single one of them looks beautiful. Especially the ones on her chest that run parallel to her tattoos. The flat surface a perfect back round. The marks complimenting her tattoo so nicely.</p><p><br/>
Law becomes a bit annoyed. She moves her hips, saying in displeased voice, "Don't make me do all the work. Your the one that wanted to see them." Doffy snaps out of his trance.</p><p><br/>
Bringing his hands up to her, he places them on her hips. The bruises there match his hands perfectly. He thinks they'd look even better if there were some over lapping ones from behind. Note for future reference.</p><p><br/>
Next he travels up, tracing Law's tattoo on either side with his thumbs. From her abs all the way to her chest, mapping out all the blemishes along his way.</p><p>Her lack of breasts or, nipples hadn't bothered him in the least. Her scars that lay covered by her black ink proved to be just as sensitive as any nipples would have been. The evidence made clear by how much she is currently enjoying his touch.</p><p><br/>
He moves on to her arms, having one hand map each one. Again, paying special attention to her tattoos.</p><p>Then his eyes roam to her neck. Looking at it, he decides there aren't enough marks there. He leads his hands to her neck, encircling it gently with a firm grasp. Using his leverage over her head, he switches their positions. Now he is above. Though he knows its only because Law is allowing it.</p><p><br/>
Removing his hands and placing them on either side of her head, he kisses her neck. In her ear he says, "Your neck seems plain compared to the rest of you, baby."</p><p><br/>
"Oh? Is that so?" replies Law in a steady voice. She kisses Doflamingo with her hand behind his head. Faking going for another one, she pushes him over and gets off the bed.</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo goes to follow her but, stops in his tracks on all fours.</p><p><br/>
Law is standing there. Her gaze all seeing. All knowing.</p><p><br/>
Her hands are placed on the rim of her pants. Slowly, sensually, she loosens them, letting them drop, stepping gracefully out of their confines.</p><p>Doflamingo's mouth goes dry. He can't seem to breath.</p><p><br/>
The closed curtains over the windows allow only a beam of light to enter the room. It creates a shaft on Law's body. The contrast and shadow of her muscular form is nothing short of art. Rosi may be a talented artist. But, even he couldn't do better if he sold his soul.</p><p><br/>
Moving her hands, Law draws Doflamingo's attention to her face.</p><p><br/>
"You said my neck looks plain compared to the rest of me. How can you say that when you haven't seen all of me? Yet."</p><p><br/>
She really is going to be the death of him.</p><p><br/>
Taking a deep breath, letting out an impatient sigh, Law drops her head saying, "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day."</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo scrambles off the bed, gets up, and walks over to her. "I'm sorry." He says without reservation.</p><p><br/>
"You should be." She chides.</p><p><br/>
After a moment, she points out, "You won't see anything from up here."</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo smiles knowingly. He gets down on his knees. Taking one of her legs in one hand, allowing Law to balance by placing a hand on one of his shoulders, he explores every mark with his tongue. His other hand supports himself. Law scolds him whenever his exploration ventures to close to her groin. He repeats the process with her other leg.</p><p><br/>
When Law decides thats enough, she takes it back from him and turns around, walking a few steps away. He crawls after her a little then stops, eyes on her back. He'd have to finish his mapping quest from afar.</p><p><br/>
Her back is littered with same marks as her front along with scratch marks. A few on her butt as well. He feels kind of bad about the scratches. Unlike the bruises, these all bled and scabbed over. But, those guilty thoughts are soon forgotten.</p><p><br/>
Law looks back at him over her shoulder. Her fingers just slightly visible on her arms because she's hugging herself. She loves the way he's looking at her. As if nothing else in the world matters except her. But, she doesn't show it.</p><p><br/>
"Look what you did to me." She says with a sad expression.</p><p> </p><p><em>Crap. I did over do it after all. </em>Donquixote thinks.</p><p><br/>
"Look how pretty you made me, Doffy." Her expression now a happy one. Doflamingo's jaw drops.</p><p><br/>
Oh. Fuck. So. Fucking. Hot.</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo feels his heart trying to pound its way through his ribcage.</p><p>
  <em>Is this love? Or is this madness?</em>
</p><p>He decides he doesn't really care which. All he knows is he doesn't want it to stop.</p><p><br/>
Law, placing one foot forward, turns on her heels. Her feet staying in place. Now she faces Doflamingo.</p><p><br/>
"You left my neck is so barren though, Doffy~." The way she says his name is pure sin.</p><p><br/>
Leaning forward from the waist, she leans at an angle while lifting her head up slightly. Her neck and chest on full display. The Heart tattoo complimenting its bearers glory.</p><p>Her hands are placed on her chest, stroking up to her collar bone near the base of her neck. From this position, her eyes look down at Doflamingo.</p><p><br/>
"I'm very disappointed in you, Doflamingo. How are you going to make it up to me?"</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo crawls forward. "Let me show you."</p><p><br/>
"How rude." she says. Standing straight again.</p><p><br/>
"May I?!" he says quickly, recovering. "May I show you?"</p><p><br/>
"I don't know. Why should I?" </p><p><br/>
"I promise I'll make it up to you. I swear, baby! I can do better." He promises.</p><p><br/>
After a moment of consideration, Law walks toward him. He loves the way she walks. She sees the excitement in his body. Besides the obvious of course. However, as he goes to grab her, she side steps his kneeling form at the last moment, making her way back to the bed. Leaving Doflamingo staring from the floor on all fours. His eyes never leaving her form.</p><p><br/>
Law places herself on the edge of the bed, putting her left leg over the right.</p><p> </p><p>"Prove it." She challenges.</p><p><br/>
And he does.</p><p><br/>
Doflamingo makes it up to Law as he promised. Twice.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he's still the exhausted one. While Law seems like she can go on forever.</p><p> </p><p>However, Law snuggles close instead. She couldn't care less about how sweaty they both are. Content, she lays with Doflamingo, revealing in the way her body fits with his.</p><p><br/>
Laying in bed with one arm over his eyes, breathing heavily, Doflamingo feels Law cuddled up close to his side.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. At this rate, she will kill him. Seemingly without trying.</p><p><br/>
But, the part that surprises Doflamingo most is...</p><p> </p><p>he doesn't mind one bit.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! Inspiration struck at 08:00 and posting happened at 15:00. I wish every day was like this!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome! Never required!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>